A Change In Heart
by litlemismoonlite
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts to find someone else also back unexpectedly. Something is happening between them that neither can understand. What will happen when they discover the truth? Will they be able to face it? HPDM REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Return Of A Death Eater

Chapter 1: Return of A Death Eater

Harry wasn't planning on returning to Hogwarts for his last year, but here he was at Kings Cross Station waiting for the train. He had been planning to leave the Dursley's and start the search for the horcruxes. He had no where to start though. Where had Dumbledore gotten all his information? How had he expected to do all that Dumbledore had done?

The Order had helped, but Harry still had nowhere near enough information to begin. He had wrote to Ron and Hermione explaining. They were together at the Burrow. He looked around wondering when they would arrive, but something else caught his eye. Malfoy. What was he doing here? He didn't even look like the same person anymore. His hair was in a mess, falling into his eyes. His robes hung limply on his thin body, as if he had lost a lot of weight in a short period of time. Pansy was clinging to him. "I've missed you so much, Draco," she cooed. He didn't seem happy to see her though. "Get off," he said disgustedly. He shook her off his arm. His _left_ arm. The sleeve of his robes slid down revealing a large scar that cover the whole lower half of his arm. It was a deep red color with uneven lumps. As soon as Draco realized it had been revealed he quickly shoved the sleeve back down. He suddenly looked up and saw Harry staring. Harry looked away, but Draco wasn't about to let him off that easily.

"Got something to say, Potter?" he drawled. Harry didn't respond. He turned and began to quickly walk away. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?" Draco called after him. Harry couldn't believe it. After all that he had done, they let Draco come back? He turned and looked Draco in the eye. "Decided to show your ugly face, did you?" Harry asked. "Don't act like you're so much better than me. Doesn't look like you're fighting in the war. No you're back here, off to safe, old Hogwarts," Draco shot back. Harry felt his insides twisting in anger.

Before he could do any thing rash Ron and Hermione appeared at his sides. "Like you have any right to talk. Hiding from your master, are you?" Ron interjected. Draco's face contorted and he reached for his wand, but before he could act the train pulled up. "Let's go," said Hermione. Together the three climbed onto the train, leaving behind the enraged Draco.

It was not long before another familiar face appeared. "Hello," Luna Lovegood greated them in her usual misty tone, "Neville and I have a compartment if you'd like to sit with us." "Yeah, great," Harry responded. He, Ron, and Hermione followed to the back of the train. On the way, Harry looked into a compartment and saw Draco, sitting alone. Malfoy was always surrounded by admiring Slytherins. Why had he now chosen to sit alone? He didn't see Harry looking in at him. His eyes were full of pain. His right hand was resting on the spot where Harry knew the scar was. His eyes were glued to the arm. Did the scar hurt? It must be difficult to remove a Dark Mark. Harry hadn't known it was possible until today. All of a sudden a rush of pity coursed through Harry's veins. He knew how much cursed scars could hurt.

Harry hadn't realized he had stopped walking until Hermione asked, "Harry, what's up?" She looked from Harry to Draco questioningly. "Harry?" She said again. He quickly looked back up at her. "Oh, er...sorry," He mumbled and continued walking.

What had just happened? How had he pitied Draco? He was disgusted in himself, and yet some of the feeling still lingered.


	2. An Unhelpful Hand

Chapter Two

The train ride back to Hogwarts was started out uneventful. As much as he had grown to like Neville and Luna, he didn't feel he could discuss anything of real importance with them. They talked about the usual topics: classes, Quidditch, etc. They could all tell no one was really interested in what the others, or even themselves, were saying. Soon Luna pulled out a copy of _The Quibbler_ and Hermione one of her new textbooks, and they all fell silent.

Harry tried to tell himself he had made the right choice by returning, but he couldn't. He didn't even feel the desire to go back. Without Dumbledore, it wasn't the place he had considered _home_ for the past six years. Now, it was just _school_.

Harry couldn't stand sitting there in silence, regret building up inside him. He stood up and said, "I need to stretch my legs." He walked out of the compartment before anyone could even respond. He walked down the aisle, not really sure where he was planning to walk to. He looked in the compartments as he past. He watched all the people he had been going to school with, but felt as if he didn't know who they were anymore.

Then he saw Ginny, sitting with a group of girls from her year. Harry felt strange as he watched her talk and laugh with her friends. He knew he still had some feelings for her now, but they were distant just like those friends he no longer felt he knew. He kept walking.

He finally came to Malfoy's compartment. He looked in and the rush of pity came again. This feeling wasn't detached or distant. It was strong. It was the strongest feeling he had had in a long time. He acted on that feeling and knocked on the door. Draco didn't look up. Harry softly opened the door and slipped inside. It wasn't until Harry had taken the seat across from Draco that he showed any sign of life.

When he did look up, there was no trace of a smirk on his face. "I really don't need this now, Potter," he said it slowly as if each word caused him pain.

"I haven't come to argue," Harry responded, "You were right. I am no better than you." Draco didn't speak for a long time. Harry felt he should say something more, but instead moved so he was sitting next to him and took Draco's hand in his own. Draco looked at him strangely. Harry could not make out what emotion was on his face.

When he finally spoke it wasn't what Harry had expected to hear, "What are you playing at, Potter?" Now his face had changed, Harry was sure it was disgust on his face. Harry didn't know what to do so he got up and left.

As he walked back to his compartment, he felt sickened by what he had done. It had felt like the right thing to do at the time but was obviously not. Why was he feeling these things for Draco, of all people? Then Harry remembered the strange look on Draco's face before it had turned to disgust. Draco hadn't been immediately revolted by what Harry had done.


	3. The Unexplained and the Unexpected

Chapter 3

As the hundreds of Hogwarts students moved through the oak front doors into the entrance hall, Harry noticed how fewer students there were this year. He had read in the Prophet of deaths and disappearances involving familiar names but also suspected many parents were afraid. He was afraid. Who would the new headmaster be? All he knew was that no one could possibly replace Albus Dumbledore.

Stepping into the Great Hall, Harry spotted Draco already seated at the Slytherin table. He was at the far end, distancing himself from the rest of the house. Harry tried to force himself to feel happy that Draco was so depressed, but he couldn't.

He, Ron, and Hermione took seats together at the Gryfinndor table. Ginny left her group of friends and sat down next to Harry. He was saved from trying to act normal in front of her because MacGonagall stood and called for silence.

"Welcome, students," MacGonagall spoke to the room of expecting students. It was not what they expected, nor did they feel welcome. Dumbledore had said almost the exact phrase at the begginning of the previous Start of Term Feasts, but in MacGonagoall's harsh voice they sounded almost too different to be recognisable. "I would like to introduce you to the new Hogwarts Headmaster, a returinng teacher of our school, Alastor Moody," MacGonagall exclaimed and every student in the hall gasped together.

"Why didn't anyone tell us? We were around Order members all summer and no one bothered to mention Moody was going to be running our school!" Ron said indignantly.

"I'm surprised Moody has decided to come run a school. Shouldn't he be helping the Order with more important matters," Harry said.

"I don't think Moody will be spending much time inside the school. There are probably lots of others guarding the school. The Order just wants to keep the Ministry from appointing another Umbridge," Hermione said sounding like exasperated at her two friends.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not the only ones discussing their new headmaster. The rest of the school seemed very uneasy with the return of Moody to the school. Not many of them new he had been a Death Eater in disguise, but they still believed him mad.

After the feast Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and headed for the entrance hall, but before Harry could follow his friends Ginny reached out and took his hand. Harry knew he could not avoid talking to her about their relationship forever, but he did not want to do it now so he walked on with her. Draco looked over and saw the two holding hands. He features clouded over with anger. Harry dropped Ginny's hand. She looked at him and spoke, "Harry..."

"I'm sorry,Ginny, but..." Harry began, but Ginny didn't let him finish."You said you couldn't be with me because you needed to fight You Know Who, and that I would be at risk. Except you're not fighting him, you're here. So what's going on, Harry?"

"He doesn't want you anymore. Isn't he making that clear enough?" Draco had come over to where Harry and Ginny were standing at the Gryfindor table.

"This has nothing to do with you, Malfoy," Ginny said loudly, and she grabbed Harry's hand again and dragged him away. Harry didn't dare look back to Draco.

Ginny led him to a deserted corridor and turned to face him, "Is that true? Is Draco right? Do you not like me anymore?" Ginny's voice was pained, but Harry knew she would not cry. "Don't listen to Malfoy," Harry told her.

"You didn't answer my question. What's going on with us? Did you expect to come back to school and pretend there was never anything between us?" Harry knew he had to give a straight answer; Ginny wasn't the kind of girl you could mess around with.

"Ginny, I love you, but..." Harry didn't have time for the "but". Ginny had had stepped closer to him and placed her lips lightly on his. "I don't need to know anymore," she whispered and began to kiss him lightly. Harry knew he should pull away, insist on explaining his feelings, but he couldn't help still loving Ginny, however distant the emotions were these days.

A little while later foot steps came down the hall, but neither Harry nor Ginny noticed. Draco stopped a few feet away and watched for a moment before drawling, "If you two wouldn't mind, I just ate." Ginny and Harry jumped. Draco sneered. Harry and Ginny turned to walk away, but Draco called after them, "Oh, Potter, you're not getting away that easily." Harry turned to look at him again. The same emotion was on his thin face as when harry had taken his hand. Harry still couldn't tell what it was, but he didn't want Draco mentioning the incident in front of Ginny.

"Ginny, you can wait for me in the common room," he told her. She didn't protest. Once she was out of earshot Draco spoke, "Sweet girl." There was nothing sweet in his voice.

"Draco?" Harry didn't know what he was asking, but somehow he didn't feel angry at how Draco was acting or for interrupting him and Ginny.

"You should get back to Ginny," Draco seemed to be having second thoughts on what he had kept Harry here. When Harry did not move Draco said, "You don't need to worry about me."

"I'm not worried," Harry said truthfully,"I'm curious."

"About what?" Draco asked. "You," Harry felt no shame in admitting he felt more than loathing for Malfoy. Draco did not react angrily like he had on the train. Instead he stepped forward and forcecully pressed his lips on Harry's. The second kiss of his evening was quite different from the first. While Ginny's was soft and sweet, Draco's was rough and determined. Just as Harry began to feel he never wanted this to end, Draco broke away and ran off without another look back at Harry.


	4. The Morning After

Chapter Four

Harry walked down to breakfast the next morning hand in hand with Ginny. He didn't feel happy though. He felt guilty and confused. He loved Ginny, he loved kissing her, but at the same time he felt so separated from her world. It was the same feeling he had felt after Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy.

And then there was Malfoy. What was going on? Harry reached up and touched his lips, still unable to believe not long ago these lips had been kissing Draco. It made him sick, and at the same time he wanted it to do it again. Why had Draco reacted so angrily on the train and so _differently _mere hours later? Was he as confused as Harry or was this what he wanted, to mess with Harry?

As he walked past the Slytherin table, Harry forced himself not to look at Malfoy. He wondered if Draco had seen him holding Ginny's hand and immediately wanted to let go. He turned to Ginny to see her looking concerned, "What's up, Harry? You look worried."

"Oh, I'm just hungry," he lied, "I haven't had Hogwarts food in months." Ginny smiled and walked faster toward the Gryffindor table. Not that many people knew Ginny and Harry had split up at the end of last year, so no one was surprised to see them together.

After recieving their time tables from MacGonagall, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off for potions. Harry was making his way down the steps that led to the dungeons, when someone grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him to the side of the staircase. Hermione and Ron had been arguing again and hadn't noticed.

"Come with me," whispered his capturer. He recognized Malfoy's voice at once. He dragged Harry into a deserted corridor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked angrily, "We've got to go to potions."

"You're not going anywhere until we sort some shit out," Draco sounded much angrier than Harry.

"O.K. What's going on? What was last night about?" As much as Harry wanted to hex Malfoy, he also wanted all his questions answered.

"Yeah, exactly what I want to know. I hate you, Potter,so what the hell are you doing to me?" Draco sounded disgusted not only in Harry, but also himself. His words confused Harry even more, if that was possible. Did Draco feel the same way he did, sickened yet tempted? And he thought Harry was using magic to make him feel this way? "Malfoy, I'm not doing anything to you," he began, trying to be calm, "You're the one who kissed me." As Harry spoke his eyes moved to Malfoy's moist lips and he yearned to kiss him again. _STOP!, _he thought. He needed to get out of here before he did something insane, but he knew Draco wouldn't let him leave.

"Oh, and I forced you to kiss back, did I?," Malfoy sneered, sarcasm dripping off every word. Harry knew he was right. He had been all too happily let Draco's tongue explore his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore, talking about kissing Draco just made him want to do it more. He stepped foward. Malfoy didn't move. The closer he got to him the stronger the desire became and the weaker the disgust. Draco seemed to be falling into the same spell. Their noses were an inch apart when Harry stopped. He turned his face to the right and slowly moved it forward, scared and excited at the same time. He halted when his lips were touching Draco's just the slightest bit and whispered, "I'll force you to kiss me back if I need to." What made him say it, he had no idea. He didn't seem to understand much of anything recently.

"No need for that," Draco shot back and pressed his lips fully against Harry's. Harry slid his tongue through his teeth and licked Draco's lips until Draco opened his mouth and let Harry's tongue in. Draco tasted delicious. He placed his hands on Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as their tounges rolled around in each other's mouths.

Suddenly the sound of students moving through the halls reached their ears. Surprised they broke apart and stared at each other. Instantly Harry came back to his senses. He let go of Draco straightaway and ran off just as Draco had done the night before.


	5. Great Minds Think Alike

Chapter Five

After Potions Harry had a free period. He didn't want to go back to Gryfinndor tower and be interrogated by Hermione about missing the first lesson. He would have to come up with some excuse as to why he missed the first lesson of term.

He began walking down to the Hospital Wing, planning to tell Professor Slughorn he had been ill. This way even if anyone asked if Harry had been in that morning, his lie would not be revealed. Harry didn't think Slughorn would be suspicious though; Harry had always been his favorite student.

When he reached the Hospital wing he pushed the door open only to see the real reason he had missed potions. Apparently, Malfoy had come up with the same plan as Harry. Draco looked up and saw him enter the room. Harry wanted to run away, but Madame Pomfrey had also caught sight of him.

"What do you need, dear?" She asked. Harry took his eyes off Draco and looked at her. _What did he need? _He needed to get out of here, he needed to figure out what the hell was going on, but most of all he needed to snog Malfoy. Wait, WHAT?! He shook his head and said, "Oh, I just have a bit of a stomach bug."

As Madame Pomfrey scuttled off to get something for Harry, Draco said,"Fancy meeting you here, Potter. As they say, 'Great minds think a like'" Harry wanted to curse him, but at the same time kiss him within an inch of his life. Without waiting for Harry to respond, Draco continued, "You better stop fucking with me, or you'll regret it." _I wish I could stop, _thought Harry. But he didn't say what he was thinking, something completely different came out of his mouth, "We haven't done any fucking yet, that remains one of your fantasies." Harry had no idea where it had come from. Malfoy looked dumbfounded.

As soon as he had received his stomach potion, Harry ran from the Hospital Wing. After that, facing Ron and Hermione seemed like nothing. On the floor below Gryfinndor Tower Harry heard someone chasing after him. He wheeled around to face Malfoy again. "Tell me what is going on," he demanded.

"Look, Malfoy," Harry couldn't take much more of this, "I don't understand this any better than you. And I don't like any more either. I'm confused and frustrated, and I'm tired of it."

Looking murderous, Draco took out his wand and stepped toward Harry. Harry reached for his own wand, but before he could reach it his mind was clouding, Where was his anger going? Why couldn't he think straight? Why did he feel the need to touch Draco? Malfoy didn't seem to be able to concentrate either, his wand hand was slowing lowering. And all of a sudden it was too much.

Harry grabbed Draco's face and smashed his own lips into those of his enemy. He wrapped his arms around Draco and rubbed his hands up and down his back. Malfoy's hands were moving in gentle circles on Harry's waist. The fact that they were in the middle of a corridor had flew from Harry's mind with all else sensible. He moved his hands to the bottom of Draco's back and slipped his hands under the seem of his shirt, He felt Draco's smooth skin and moved his hands around to his chest. He let his fingers run along the hard muscles, his every nerve tingling. Harry thought he was going to explode when...

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Ron had walked into the corridor.


	6. I'll Always Remember

Chapter Six

Harry watched Draco run from sight and then turned to Ron who looked as of he might be sick. "What's going on?" He said blankly, "I go to look for you because you skipped potions and this is what I find?" He seemed angry, but more than that, simply shocked. Harry didn't know what to say. How could he explain to Ron if he didn't even know what was going on himself?

"Ron... I don't know what's happening. I..." He couldn't go on. Ron seemed to sense that Harry was struggling because he said, "Let's go." He led the way to the Gryfindor common room. Harry didn't care that Ron seemed angrier now that he had gotten over the initial shock or that he wasn't talking. Harry simply appreciated that he was still walking along next to him not running in the opposite direction or hexing him.

When they reached the Fat Lady's painting, Ron walked through and up the stairs to the dormitory. He obviously wanted to get away from Harry, but Harry thought they should talk even though he didn't know what to say.

"Ron--" He began, but Ron interrupted him. "I don't want to talk, but you could always go find Malfoy."

"Don't be like that. You know I hate Malfoy just as much as you do," Harry couldn't stand it. Ron didn't even know what he was going through.

"Do I? Because I'm pretty sure I won't be snogging him any time soon!" _He has a point,_ said a voice in Harry's head.

"I didn't mean to do that! I feel like I'm going mad, and you're not helping!" Harry's temper was getting the better of him. Forget wands, he wanted to punch Ron in the face.

"Oh, well, I"m sorry that I got in the way of you and Malfoy!" Ron began storming off. Harry was going to let him go without another word when someting occured to him, "Please don't tell Ginny." He knew how pathetic he sounded, but he didn't care. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Ginny.

"Remembered her now, have you?" Ron sounded angrier than Harry had ever seen him, but he obviously still felt compassion for his friend, "I'll give you until tomorrow to sort this out with her. After that, if you don't tell her, I will." With that he turned and walked up the rest of the stairs to the dormitory.

Ginny was probably in class right now so Harry had some time to figure out what he would tell her. He knew it was going to be horrible, but it was better than Ron telling her when he didn't know the whole story.

Harry wanted to go for a ride on his broom stick, but in order to get to it he would have to go past Ron. It wasn't worth it, he decided. A walk around the lake would have to do. He stepped out into the corridor.

"Weasley wasn't too happy with what he saw, eh? But then again _she_ is the flee bag's sister." Draco had come back. Harry kept walking; he couldn't let anything happen.

"What's wrong, Potter? You seemed happy to see me a little while ago." Harry knew what he was doing. Draco didn't like not knowing what was happening, He wanted to mess with Harry and feel like he was in control. Harry wouldn't stand for it.

"Obviously you are the one who is desperate for more. Why else would you keep following me around?" As much as Harry wanted to throw a few more retorts at Malfoy, he knew he had to sort this out, "We both need to face the fact that the other isn't making them do this ... _stuff_. And that something is going on between us." Draco didn't respond, and Harry knew he was going to admit that he was right.

"Just leave me alone, alright?" Harry knew it was the best he could hope for.

"So you're just going to go back to the blood-trader and try and forget what happened? Very couragious," Draco 's words made Harry curious. Was he jealous of Ginny?

"Actually I'm going to tell her exactly what happened, and then I'm going to try and forget about it," Harry corrected. Malfoy had on that same strange, undistinguishable expression as on the train.

"You may be able to forget, but I'll always remember." Draco pecked Harry on the cheek and walked away, as if defeated.


	7. Ginny Deserted

Chapter Seven

Harry wanted to run after Draco, tell him how horrible he felt, how he too would never forget. The hate he had felt two minutes ago was gone. He waned Draco to come back like he had before, but somehow Harry knew it wouldn't happen again.

He was actually going to go find Malfoy when Ginny came hurrying up the corridor. Now. He must tell her Now.

"Harry! How was your first class? I got out of Herbology early because Luna tried to use the vine of a Snargaluff stump to tie her hair back. Sprout had to take care of her and the plant." Harry forced himself to laugh, on any other day this would be a very funny story.

"I didn't go to my first lesson," he said hoping he would be able to tell her the truth.

"What? Why not?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Well, I was...You see Draco dragged me into this deserted corridor and--" Ginny got the wrong idea at this part. "That git, making you miss the first lesson term so he could continue to fight!"

"No, it wasn't like that," Harry swallowed, "Something is happening with me and Draco. I don't understand. I can't think straight when I"m with him, and then I..." What could he say, "and then I snog him"? It sounded all wrong. Ginny didn't seem to understand correctly, "What is he doing to you, confunding you?"

"No, it's like all the hate I felt when we were standing farther apart goes away when we get closer, and then I want... I want Malfoy."

"You want him? Are you saying what I think your saying? This is mental!"

"I know! I don't feel anything for him when I'm not near him, not usually." Right now he felt deeply for Draco, but it wasn't like when they had kissed. It was like on the train. A strong feeling for deep within him, beyond desire. Ginny was silent. Should Harry wait for her to respond or go on?

After a moment or two, Harry decided Ginny must be waiting for him to talk. Her brown eyes were fixed upon him. "We kissed," he didn't know how else to say it.

Ginny's eyes immediately grew larger. "You...kissed?" She whispered as if her throat was slowly closing and she couldn't manage to speak normally.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Ginny. I think we should split up until I know what's going on, You deserve better than this." Ginny nodded, and turned to walk away. Harry knew he shouldn't be thinking about Draco, but he thought he may have really hurt Malfoy.

He knew where the Slytherin common room was and found himself walking in that direction.

At the section of wall which he knew concealed the entrance to the common room he stopped. He had no way of getting in. He sat down on the floor and rested his back to the wall.

After about ten minutes, Harry got up. His next lesson would begin soon. He guessed Draco was skipping this one too, since he hadn't seen him come out. He wanted to wait longer, but he knew MacGonagall would not accept any excuse for being for the first class.

Hermione and Ron were already sitting together near the back. Harry made across the class room toward them, wondering if Ron had told Hermione what he had seen. He sat down at the empty chair next to Hermione.

"I cannot believe you would skip the first lesson of term! Where on earth did you go? You were with us almost all the way there." Relief flooded through Harry. She didn't know, yet.

"Shhh! I'll tell you later." Ron gave Harry a look that said, "You better!"

More students came in and soon almost all the seats were full. Professor MacGonagall stood up and began the routine start of term speach. She talked about the importance of their NEWT level classes and how their grades in these classes would decide the type of job they could get. Hermoine listened intently.

Ten minutes into the speach, the door burst open and Malfoy walked in.

"Mister Malfoy! You are more than ten minutes late! Fifteen points from Slytherin. Take your seat, and see me after class." MacGonagall then went right back into her speech as if there had been no interruption.

The only empty seat in the class room was right next to Harry. Draco sat down and Harry couldn't help but look at him. Draco had been looking at Harry, but immediately looked away when Harry caught his eye.

Half way through class Harry threw a note on to Malfoy's lap. Draco stared at it for a moment and then slowly open it.

It read :

_I'm sorry._


	8. When I'm With You

Chapter Eight

Why hadn't Draco tried finding him after he had talked with MacGonagall? It had been brave for Harry to pass him that note in front of Ron and Hermione. He had waited around in the entrance hall for him before finally giving up and heading into the Great Hall for lunch.

Ginny motioned for him to come over to where she was sitting. Harry walked past Ron and Hermione and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I ran off," she said. Harry felt dreadful. Now he had Ginny feeling bad for him when she should be hating him.

"Honestly, I thought I was lucky you didn't hex me." Ginny laughed. This confused Harry, "Why aren't you mad?"

Ginny thought for a moment and then said, "Because I love you, whatever happens. I don't know what exactly happened with Malfoy, but I know that if you could go back and change it, you would." Harry appreciated her more than ever just then. "Thanks, Gin. That means a lot to me, but I still think we shouldn't see each other right now," he said truthfully.

"I suppose you're right," Ginny agreed. They smiled and ate their lunch, talking excitedly about this years Quidditch team. Harry felt happy that everything was alright with Ginny, but his thoughts were still on Draco. He had a another free period after lunch, and he would make good use of it.

As Harry walked out of the Great Hall, he tried to reach the sleek blonde head moving along some ways in front of himself. Soon he was right behind Draco. When Harry drew level with him he whispered so low that only Draco could hear him, "Follow me." Then he stepped in front of Draco, and made his way across the entrance hall to the stone steps. Somehow he knew Draco was still close behind. He hoped Draco would follow him all the way up to the seventh floor.

He ascended more and more flights of steps, the reassuring click-clacking of Malfoy's shoes behind. He reached the seventh floor and turned down a corridor. Up ahead he could see the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. When he reached it, he stopped and walked past the wall opposite three times thinking hard,_ I need a place where Malfoy and I can be alone and talk_. Just like he knew it would, the door appeared. Harry reached for the handle and held it open for Draco.

Inside two large arm chairs sat facing each other in a small room.

Draco turned on Harry as soon as the door closed, "Are you trying to torture me?" He sounded angry, but beneath that Harry thought he might hear pain. Draco went on, "We have this weird connection, then you tell me you just want to forget it, and now you're passing me notes and bringing me to hidden rooms. What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"I don't want to forget it. I couldn't even if I tried. All I know is that sometimes I hate you, and sometimes, like today when you kissed my cheek, I ... Well, I don't know what it is, but I feel like we are the same person, and I just need you," Harry said it all with out looking at Draco. He walked over and sat in one of the chairs. Malfoy sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry about on the train. I wanted to hold onto your hand forever, but I thought you were messing with me," Draco smiled shyly and reached across and took Harry's hand. Their fingers entwined and Harry thought it must be the greatest moment of his life. He stood up without letting their hands separate and leaned over Draco. He had on the same expression Harry could not define. He sat down next to Draco so that they were squished into the same chair. Without knowing how, Harry realized that they were no longer holding hands but had their arms around each other. He turned his head and their lips met. They kissed softly at first, then Harry felt Draco's tongue on lips and opened his mouth.

He moved his his to Draco's shirt to unbutton it. Draco had made to do the same to Harry at the exact moment, as if their minds were connected. As they further unbuttoned each other's shirts, the two continued to kiss vigorously. It was as if their mouths separated the world would end. Soon their shirts were off. Harry pressed his bare chest against Draco's. They were both sweaty and their bodies slipped against one another. The friction only made Harry more excited. He slipped his had in between Draco's legs and rubbed his inner thigh.

Draco broke the kiss for the first time since they had started. His let his arms loosen but still held on to Harry's waist. He was going to say something when Harry saw again the large scar on Draco's arm. He ran his fingers over it.

"Does it hurt?" He asked truly concerned.

"Not when I'm with you."


	9. A Lovely Discovery

Chapter Nine

As Ron and his other roommates dressed, Harry laid in bed, the events of the day before replaying in his head. Had it really only been one day he had been back at school? So much happened in so little time.

What he had done with Draco in the Room of Requirement seemed like a dream. Maybe it had been. _Hopefully_, Harry thought. Wait did he really wish it had never happened? At the time he had been so happy, but this was Malfoy. How could he do something like that with someone he had hated so much for so long? Did he still hate him? _No_, said one part of his brain. _Yes_, said another.

Ron's voice interrupted his thoughts, "You're going to be late for Herbology if you don't get up, or are you skipping this too?"

"Give it a rest," Harry was sick of Ron acting like it was his fault that all this happened. Did he think Harry wanted this? Did he think he had control over it all?

Ron waited for Dean, Seamus, and Neville to leave and then said, "I told Hermione. I saw you talking with Ginny yesterday at lunch as if nothing was wrong. I telling her too."

"AH!" Harry thought his head would explode with anger, "For your information, I told Ginny! And I was planning on telling Hermione today! You don't even know the story, and now Hermione is going to have the wrong idea!"

Ron looked dumbfounded, "You … told Ginny?"

"Oh so now you're deaf _and_ stupid?" Harry threw on his robes and stormed out of the dormitory. He made his way across the vegetable patch alone. What would Hermione say when he saw her? If only he could have told her himself.

"Harry! Hey! Wait up!" Great, why couldn't Ron just leave him alone? Harry didn't turn around or even slow down. Ron came running up and was so at his side. "Mate, I'm sorry. I just… She's my sister," Ron looked at Harry hopefully.

"What do you want me to say? That all is forgiven? Because I don't think you deserve to hear that. You've made a real mess of things. Do you really think I expected to keep this a secret from Hermione, especially after you saw?" Harry wanted to end this argument with Ron, but why should he be forgiving when Ron had acted like such a git.

"If I could go back and change it, I would," at Ron's words Harry thought of what Ginny had said_. I know that if you could go back and change it, you would. _Harry suddenly felt regret for what he had just said.

"So would I." Harry knew everything was alright between them even before Ron said, "Let's just try and forget all of this." _Try and forget. That's laughable_, thought Harry, but he didn't tell Ron that he had already decided that it was impossible.

Hermione had saved them places to work with the same Flesh-eating Fern as herself. When she said hello to Harry, it was with a curious air.

"Let's talk later," he said not wanting her to think he didn't want her to know. She nodded.

As they walked back up to school for Charms, Harry tried to talk to Hermione without having other overhear. _Muffliato _solved this problem.

"Sometimes I still hate him, but then other times I just feel so strongly for him, but it's just lust sometimes and then also something deeper other times. Then when I'm away from I don't know what to think. I want to keep hating him, but it's easier said then done," he knew it sounded like a bunch of rubbish, but he assumed it made some sense to Hermione because she nodded and appeared to be thinking hard.

"I'll look in the library," Ron snorted, "Maybe you too are doing subconscious magic on each other. I wonder…" Harry doubted it, but he was so glad to still have his friends that he didn't protest.

"We have Charms with the Slytherins this year," he commented. He tried to keep his face neutral as if this news didn't mean much to him. But it did. It meant he would have to face Draco.

Harry expected Malfoy to say something to him, but he didn't even look up as he, Ron, and Hermione entered the classroom. When Harry sat behind him, he didn't turn around. He must of felt as unsure about yesterday's events as Harry did. Were things ever going to be normal again?

Harry let Ron and Hermione go into lunch ahead of him and waited for Draco outside. As soon as he saw Draco though, he wanted to run away. He would have, if Draco hadn't spotted him a second later. All of a sudden, he felt sick to his stomach at the sight of Malfoy and what he felt for him.

"Whose doing the following now, Potter?" Draco drawled. What was going on? Did they hate each other or like each other?

"You confuse me," he said truthfully. Draco laughed.

"Well, you confuse me. So I guess we're even," Draco seemed slightly amused, but listening closer, Harry was pretty sure it was an act. The Entrance Hall was empty now.

"Are you trying to torture me?" Harry asked, using the same words Draco had the last time they were alone. Draco's face immediately changed. There was that emotion Harry could not identify again. Draco reached out and took hold of Harry's waist and pulled them closer together. He kissed Harry softly, and said, "Never. I love you."

And all of a sudden everything made sense, why he couldn't control himself, why he couldn't feel more that friendship for Ginny, the emotion on Draco's face, and why he felt he and Draco were the same person. _Love. _

"I love you more."


	10. Amidst the Owls

Chapter Ten

Draco stood in the Owlery staring out the window. He had just sent an owl to his parents telling them he would not be coming home for Christmas. It was a while a way, but he may as well get it over with. They were hiding with the help of the Order. He didn't want to have to put up with his father for that long. All the Malfoy's had betrayed Voldemort, but Lucius always acted as if it was Draco's fault. He was tired of hearing that he was cowardly and that no other Malfoy had showed disloyalty. He had never wanted to join the Death Eaters. Now everyone acted as if he were something dangerous. Not that he really liked his old friends any more. Crabbe and Goyle weren't exactly the best conversationalists. Pansy was simply annoying. He used to enjoy the attention they all gave him, but not now. Not that he got it any way. He felt like he was invisible...

...except when he was with Harry. Had he really told Harry Potter that he loved him? Did he really mean it? He had when he said it. And Harry had said it back. Draco had realized that he loved him from the moment Harry had held his hand on the train. He had not admitted it to anyone until the day before. He was still in denial sometimes.

Footsteps cam from the stairs, and Draco quickly turned around. Harry had just walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Draco hadn't meant to sound so harsh, he had just been startled. Harry looked taken aback.

"I just came to see my bird," Harry said pointing to a snowy white owl perched near the ceiling.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Draco felt stupid. He had never been this embarrassed before. Was that a good sign? He didn't think so. The owl flew down and landed on Harry's arm. He began to stroke her head. "Cool bird," Draco was trying to act normal as he took a step toward Harry and Hedwig.

"Thanks," Harry's voice cracked, and his face reddened.

"Yeah ... er ... about yesterday--" Draco wasn't sure what he had been planning on saying, but he was saved from thinking of something because Harry interrupted him.

"I meant it, what I said I mean," Harry spat it out quickly as if he didn't want to let himself not say it.

"Me too," Draco admitted. If Harry was going to be honest, so would he. They stared at each other for a long while.

"No one can know, at least no right now," Harry seemed to have planned out what he would say. Draco nodded. Harry took a step toward him. Hedwig seemed to know he would be using his arms soon because she flew off out the window. She was right. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Draco put his hands on Harry's cheeks, staring into his green eyes.

Soon they were kissing. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's wild hair. _Thank god we're both wearing T-shirts and I don't have to bother with any buttons this time,_ Draco thought. At this thought he reached for the hem of Harry's shirt to pull it off. Harry reacted by pulling off Draco's. For a few seconds they stared at each other's bare chests.

"You're beautiful," said Harry and he immediately began kissing Draco again. Draco's hands explored Harry's back and then came to rest on his hips, on the waist band of his pants. Slowly he moved his hands forward and began to unbutton Harry's pants. Harry didn't object. He began to do the same on Draco. Soon both pairs of pants were cast aside to rest near the T-shirts.

All of a sudden Draco found himself on the floor Harry laying on top of him. They were still kissing. Draco knew what was going to happen. Soon their underwear would be off and then ...

A sharp pain shot through Draco's leg. He yelped and looked down. Mrs. Norris had sunk her claws deep into his leg. Mrs. Norris always meant Filch.


	11. It's Over

Chapter Eleven

Harry scrambled to his feet and held out his hand for Draco. Once they were both standing they reached for their clothes, but Mrs. Norris was standing on top of the heap of discarded clothing, hissing.

"Get off," Draco threw a kick at the cat's head, but it merely bit at his bare foot.

"It's no use. Let's just hide. Quick!" said Harry, but it was too late. Filch was in the doorway. He look from one sweaty boy to the other, then to the pile of clothing on the floor.

"What the?" Filch growled, "Come here, Mrs. Norris. You two, get dressed!" Harry and Draco put on their clothes faster than either knew was possible.

"Come with me," Filch demanded. They followed him down the steps. Harry felt so stupid. What had he been thinking? _Anyone_ could have come in on them. On the bright side, it wasn't Ginny.

Filch seemed to be leading them to his office. When they arrived, Harry and Draco were shoved into chairs opposite the ancient desk behind which Filch sat.

"I don't want to know what you were doing," _That's a first_, thought Harry, "but I want you to know that if I _ever_ find you two like ... _that_ again, I will hang you by your ears from the ceiling. Now, GET OUT!" Harry and Draco were so relieved simply to have received a warning that they ran from the room before Filch could change his mind.

Once they were a safe distance from the door of Filch's office, they stopped to catch their breath.

"So stupid!" Gasped Draco, "That can't ever, ever happen again!"

"I thought it was great," slipped out of Harry's mouth, "I mean before..." A smile slid onto his lips. Draco looked stunned.

"_All_ of it has to stop. What if he tells someone? Let's just pretend all of this never happened and ignore each other." Draco looked heartbroken at his own words.

"Forget it? Didn't we already say we couldn't? What about yesterday?" Harry didn't understand why everything had to be so complicated and painful.

"We could have been caught yesterday too. Honestly, the_ Entrance Hall_? Harry, I have fucked up my life enough. I'm not letting this happen anymore. It's over."


	12. Misinterpretations, Lies, and Truth

Chapter Twelve

Harry slowly walked back to his dormitory. He felt angry, not only at Draco, but also at himself. Obviously Draco was never going to change. Why had he let himself fall into that little git's trap? Had this been Malfoy's plan all along?

When he walked into the common room, Ginny bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry, Harry!" She said happily. She started toward a table in the corner where a group of sixth years were sitting, but Harry called after her, "Do you want to go for a broom stick ride?" She turned and smiled.

"Definitely! Just let me grab my broom!" She ran up the stair to the girls dormitory, and Harry went up to get his also. He didn't want anything to happen between him and Ginny. He just really needed to get his mind off Draco, besides Ginny knew they were just friends.

They walked out across the grounds together. "So when are tryouts?" asked Ginny. Harry had not even thought about it yet.

"Not sure, I need to talk to MacGonagall," he said.

"The Harry I know would not have waited one day to get the Quidditch team together. And we've been back back for a few days now," Ginny commented, and Harry realized how right she was. Why had he wasted so much time on Draco? _Because I love him_, he thought. _No, I don't!,_ he argued with himself.

"I've had a lot on my mind," Harry told her.

"Well, that's good for me because I'm hoping to outfly you around the pitch," she dared.

"Is that a challenge?" He joked.

"You bet!" Ginny exclaimed as she jumped on her broom, and they took off. Both excellent flyers trying to beat the other. Harry felt great. Ginny was so fun, and there was nothing he enjoyed more than flying.

Draco watched as Harry flew around the Quiddith pitch with Ginny. _That was fast_, he thought. It hadn't even been an hour, and Harry was already back with the blood-traitor.

Draco had felt terrible for what he had said to Harry. Now he was just angry. Had it all meant nothing to him? _I blew him off_, he thought. _No! I'm not going to blame myself_, he decided. It had hurt so much to tell Harry it was over, but everything was too dangerous. If people found out he was in love with Harry Potter, if his parents found out, his life would be over. Didn't Harry understand that? Or was this his plan all along, to humiliate Draco?

Harry flew back down to the ground after a good half an hour of flying.

"What? Did I tire you out?" Shouted Ginny laughing. Harry laughed along with her as she dropped down next to him.

"I suppose we should be getting back for dinner," Harry said.

"Why don't we go for a walk? It's so beautiful out," _She's getting the wrong idea_, thought Harry.

"No, I'm hungry. Let's go in," Harry was praying she would agree.

"Okay, but you owe me a walk around the lake!" And with that Ginny began skipping toward the castle. How was she so happy?

As they walked into the Entrance Hall, Draco came down the stone steps. _Ignore him_, Harry thought, but apparently Draco had changed his mind about ignoring each other.

"Oh, Weasel, I thought you should know: Potter's been snogging around lately." Draco knew Harry hadn't kissed anyone other than Ginny except him, but it felt good to lie. Especially after Harry went off snogging Ginny minutes after Draco walked away.

"And why would it matter to me who Harry's been kissing?" Ginny defended.

"Don't act like you don't care. You're still obsessed with him," Draco laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry went to shove him, but as soon as he touched Draco, is fingers tingled, and he wanted to pull him close. He fingertips simply rested on Draco's chest.

"Let's go, Harry," said Ginny. She seemed to realized something was happening between them. Harry turned back as they walked away. Draco had on the look from the train, the one Harry had finally realized was love. Maybe Draco had changed.


	13. A Wave of Awakening

Chapter Thirteen

Draco returned to his dormitory after dinner to find a tightly rolled piece of parchment on his bed. He approached it cautiously. Only a Slytherin could have put it there, and most of them hadn't been very friendly lately.

He unrolled the parchment, and the handwriting looked vaguely familiar. It did not have a name, but he knew it was not from a Slytherin.

The note read:

_Draco, meet me by the lake at midnight. I don't think it's safe to say who I am in case someone else opens it, but you can guess_

He could most definitely guess. _Harry_.

He lay in bed an hour later. He wasn't worried about falling asleep. He was way too anxious to fall asleep. He was disgusting himself. He should not even get this way over a girl, and here he was acting like one about to meet her crush. _Don't go_, he thought, but if he didn't go, what would Harry think? _Why does it matter to me? _Of course, he knew exactly why it mattered to him, but he didn't want to admit it anymore.

Harry was waiting by the lake wondering if Draco would show and at the same time wanting to leave. Why couldn't he just decide how he felt about Draco and keep it that way?

Out of the darkness came footsteps. Draco's face soon appeared moving closer. When he reached the edge of the lake, Harry didn't know what to say, and Draco seemed to be at a loss for words also. Finally he said, "How did you get into the Slytherin dormitory?"

"Invisibility cloak. I just followed someone in before the door shut behind them," Harry explained. Then he dived into what he wanted to say, "I know you said it was over, but I can't stop thinking... It disgusts me. I mean you're _you_," he felt bad, but it was true, "I'm sorry."

"I feel the same," Draco said onbviously not insulted, "I was a _Death Eater_! And you getting back with Weasel tonight doesn't make this easier."

"I didn't! I just wanted to fly. I was too upset, I knew if I was alone I would get lost in my own head and pull every thing out of proportion, which I kind of did anyway," Draco seemed to believe this so Harry went on, "So what should we do? I want it to end a lot of the time, but it's so much harder than that."

"You can say that again," Draco was so frustrated, "If we are really careful and keep this a secret then maybe..."

Harry was slightly surprised and stayed silent. Draco took this incorrectly, "Or maybe not."

"No! I want to try. I mean...I..." Harry had to stop. It was happening again. He couldn't think straight, he just wanted Draco. Had they moved closer together?

Somehow they had gotten to be an inch away for each other.

"As long as we're careful..." whispered Harry, and he kissed Draco hard. Draco reacted immediately, opening his mouth. Things were moving faster this time. They were already reaching to remove each other's shirts.

Draco's bare skin against his own aroused Harry. He reached for the button of Draco's pants. No one was going to get in the way this time.

When neither boy was wearing pants, they lowered themselves onto the ground, lying on their sides and still kissing. Draco reached down and slipped his hand in between Harry's legs. He moved his fingers over the soft skin on Harry's inner thigh. He put his hand over where he knew Harry's penis was. It was hard. He lightly squeezed, and Harry groaned.

A wave of water from the lake splashed over them. The tide was rising. Harry gasped, the water was freezing. The surprise seemed to have awoken Draco.

"This isn't safe! We have to go in!" He looked as if he didn't really want to, which was how Harry felt.

"It's dark, let's stay," he begged.

"I'm sorry, Harry..." Draco grabbed his clothes and ran off.


	14. Eat Me

Chapter Fourteen

Harry got dressed alone and began to walk back up to the castle, cursing himself all the way. He knew he should have met Draco in the Room of Requirement, but after picturing the lake reflecting the moon, he just couldn't resist. Why did everything always have to end with one of them running away? Harry wasn't mad at Draco. He was mad at everyone else: Draco's parents, all of Slytherin house. They were what made Draco so afraid.

Suddenly Harry broke into a run. How far was Draco? Could Harry catch him before he got back to his dormitory? The oak front doors were drawing near. Harry came to a halt a few feet before he reached them. Draco was sitting on the steps with his face in his hands.

"Draco?" Harry approached cautiously, not wanting him to flee again. Draco didn't lift his face when he spoke. In a muffled voice he said, "The doors are locked."

Harry was confused, "But they were open when we came out. Why would they lock them half way through the night?"

"I don't know, maybe someone saw us leave and locked us out so we could be caught in the morning," Draco was obviously terrified and becoming more paranoid by the second. Harry didn't know what to say. He sat down next to Draco. Finally he pulled his hands away and turned his head toward Harry. "Who am I?" He asked. If Harry was confused or at a loss for words before, it was nothing to how he felt now. He reached for Draco's hand like he had done on the train, but Draco moved it away and shook his head. Harry was suddenly angry.

"Why is always like this? You act like I mean something to you, then you run away. When I do see you again, it's like you hate me all over again. I keep trying to sort it all out, but you don't want to cooperate. Finally tonight, you say you want to try, but what do you do? Run away again! I can't take it!" Harry hated yelling at Draco, but all the same the words burst out of his mouth.

"Oh, and you're the only one suffering from this, are you? As I'm clearly loving every second of it," Draco looked at Harry like he used, with pure hatred.

"You git," spat Harry, "What is the point of trying to make anything work with you? No matter what I do, you are always going to turn around and decide to mess with me again."

"Why is everything my fault?," Draco asked incredulously. Then he changed his voice to a mocking tone, "Oh, how could I forget? The famous Harry Potter is never to blame. How could he ever be wrong. He's simply perfect."

Harry aimed a punch at Draco's face, but he blocked it and kicked Harry in the stomach, knocking him off the stairs. Harry jumped back up and ran at Malfoy. He rammed his fist into the side of Draco's head. He fell to the ground. The force of Harry's arm pulled him off balance, and he fell over on to Draco. They clawed at each other for a minute, and unexpectly found their arms around each other. They stopped moving and lay there clinging to one another for a while. Harry's head slid down and rested on Draco's shoulder, who reached up and ran his hand through Harry's ever-messy hair.

After a moment Harry lifted his head and their lips met. This kiss wasn't rought like the one they had shared earlier that night. It was soft and tender. When Harry finally reached for Draco's shirt, he pulled it off slowly, mermizing every detail of his chest. He began to move his mouth away from Draco's lips, kissing every inch of his neck just as gently as his had his mouth. He moved down placing his tingling lips on Draco's bare chest as lightly as possible.

When he came to the waist of Draco's pants, he let his lips rest in one spot as he unbuckled the belt. He pulled the pants as slowly as he had the shirt. When he raised himself back to Draco's waist, he let his hands rest on the edge of Draco's boxers and looked up into his eyes. Draco nodded, and Harry slid the boxers off. He sat for a moment staring at the naked body of his former enemy. It didn't feel odd that he was fully clothed himself.

Harry reached out and laid his fingertips on Draco's penis. He moved them slowly up and down, acting purely on instinct. Draco groaned. Harry found himself lowering his head to where his hand was. He pulled his hand away and placed his lips on the tip of Draco's hard penis. He ran his tongue along it slowly and then took it in his mouth, moving his tongue around it. Draco groaned louder and placed a hand on Harry's head.

When Harry finally pulled his head away, he moved upward and kissed Draco once more.


End file.
